Timeline
Before Darwin Establishment 1893 - Thomas Blaine founded the Blaine Mechanics Company in London, England. 1969 - First landing on Earth's moon. 1977 - Franklin Lincoln founded the Elder Technologies in Saint Paul, Minnesota. 2034 - First manned mission to Mars. 2121 - One of Thomas Blaine's ancestors turns the Blaine Mechanics Company into the Blaine Corporation and they begin construction on the Odyssey colonial ship. 2140 - The Elder Technologies company patents early designs for the Dubov Drive an impressive piece of technology that allows ships to quickly travel through space. 2168 - The Blaine Corporation establishes its Martian colony. Known only as Somerset. 2209 - Elder Technologies acquires the Blaine Corporation to mass produce Dubov Drives for the rising golden age of space travel. 2211 - The construction of the Odyssey colonial ship is complete. It targets a distant planet registered as Galapagos-1 as a perfect replacement for Earth. 2212 - The Odyssey leaves Earth for its long journey to Galapagos-1, the ship has thousands onboard including the head of the Elder Technologies company Grant Elder. 2217 - The Odyssey completes its journey to Galapagos-1 and begins to construct new settlements and camps in what is known as the Darwin Project. 2290 - The Darwin Project has been an immense success and Galapagos-1 is renamed Darwin in honour of both famous scientist Charles Darwin and the project itself. Before Elder Blaine Split 2300 - A great eclipse sends the planet into complete darkness for an immense period of time, the eclipse has strange effects on the citizens of Darwin. The eclipse knocks out most of the planet's power for many weeks. 2304 - Following the great eclipse Elder Technologies establishes the Black Sun company a network of solar energy harvesters which ship the energy back to the planet on a regular basis. 2322 - Dispute between Elder Technology officials begin behind closed doors. 2325 - Odyssey Two from Mars arrives on Darwin with new colonists representing many different cultures and backgrounds. 2327 - Blaines seperate from the Elders. The two are now known as families constantly fighting for different territories of the planet, the Elders are ruled by Counts and Countesses and the Blaines are ruled by Lords and Ladies. The New World 27YGE - Darwin now uses the YGE calender counting years after the great eclipse instead of the traditional Earth calender. 40YGE - The first major Blaine Elder war begins known as the first Darwin World War. Thousands die in the name of either family. 46YGE - The first Darwin World War ends with the Elders victourious and the Elders take over all Blaine territories for themselves for a considerable period of time. 132YGE - Blaines begin to rebel from Elder rule once again. 229YGE - Blaines victourious, the Elders vow to never invade any Blaine territory again but do not keep their promises. 264YGE - Durian is born. 270YGE - Adam Powell is born. 271YGE - The pilots of a group of Blaine Mosquito units are taken prisoner by the Elders. They are locked up in the Roosevelt Prison. 275YGE - The criminal group known as Fugam primarily made up of the Blaine pilots escape from Roosevelt Prison. One of the prison guards Granger Samson becomes a renegade against the Elder rule; he establishes the Elder Opposition Group. The Fugam group join him agains the Elders. 276YGE - The Elder Opposition Group take out the Elder battleship the Rogers. 283YGE - Talon Baron is born. 287YGE - Marcus Elder is born. 288YGE - Elmeta Elder is born. 300YGE - Elders and Blaines slowly begin to battle once again. 306YGE - Dr. Adam Powell is hired by the Elders to aid in their SCEPtRE initiative to create a robotic AI. He arrived on Darwin shortly thereafter. 307YGE - ALEC comes online. 309YGE - Time of peace until the last human known as Linus Kane invades the planet killing many and destroying many territories. Establishment of two new political powers the Coalition and the Republic of Synthos. This is where the story explored in the Darwin roleplaying game was introduced after all this madness; other events include the death of Talon Baron, Linus Kane and the Count. 311YGE - Where we are currently in the game; Operation Phoenix is a success and Talon is brought back from the dead. The birth of the second Darwin World War.